Coup de Foudre
by Galactrixia
Summary: I'm a piano player and i despise boys a lot, i may be an idiot but boys boil my nerves. But he came into my life, he was a cello player...will i love him? Does he love me.? I want to love him but i don't want to get hurt anymore.,i'll just think of it....
1. Diety Of The Cello

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice**

**Lax: hi guys.,hehe.,i've edited this chappie.,hope you like it this time.,lol.,i noticed some grammatical errors and yadayadayada.,hehe.**

**Hotaru: shut up BAKA**

**Mikan: HOTARU!!**

**Lax: Hotaru is mad minnasan because she didn't seem to be in this chappie...(BLAST) OUCH!!Hotaru!meanie..**

**Hotaru: (tongue out)**

**Mikan:never mind!!read this chappie and review...**

* * *

**"Deity of the Cello"**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It was a warm sunny day. As I woke up I stretched out my hands and gave a big yawn. I took a bath got dressed and sat down at my table next to a window. As I looked through my stationery, I've heard voices outside and as I peek out some of my neighbors were talking. I shouted good morning to them and gave a warm smile. One of them called me, she was a _domestic helper_, she said that the post man had just dropped by and brought a letter for me. As I hurried down, I didn't even mind about changing my pajamas. I opened the fence and she handed over the letter. The envelope was colored pink, I was thinking that it was a billet-doux so I opened it in a hurry. But...it wasn't really as what I've expected, I was invited to a concert and also a party for welcoming a new member to the Society of the Talented Musicians (STM). As I read some more, the society also asked me to play at least two to three pieces in my mastered instrument which is the piano. After reading it a _slim_ _bachelor girl_ asked me if what the letter was all about, I let her read it and she was shocked that a high school student like me would been able to join a high class society. She congratulate me and handed the letter back.

As I walked in back in our house, I heard the voice of my sister from her room. I peek in and saw her standing while singing in a capella so gracefully. I envied her for having such a wonderful voice. Not I who thought she had a wonderful voice but also the other musicians. Others also said that she was a bona fide singer and by the time we have sung a duet, I hated other people trying to compare us. But for her we were just equal, just as she believed that all the people are equal. She was really great and nothing and no one could replace her as my sister.

With my imagination running so deep, I didn't notice that I wasn't giving enough force to hold the door, so I dropped on the floor – thud.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine sis thanks for worrying."

"What are you doing there?"

"I was listening while you were singing and you know what? Your voice affects me, it drives me out of my mind like I'm floating in the clouds."

"Don't over react, my voice isn't really that good, is it?"

"Sis, you must love your voice. Good thing you have a wonderful gift there. Others would probably wished for it and would try their best just to have that beautiful tune work out."

"I know, so anyway what do you want?"

"Oh, have you receive the invitation?"

"Yeah, I went to the studio the other day and they gave I to me, that's why I'm practicing now, I thought you'll also play a piece."

"Yes, I'm browsing on what will I play."

"Then you should go to your room now and concentrate."

"Okay," I replied.

My sister is like my mother, we're left alone at home often because of our parents job. My brother was also out of town because of some important matters. But mother hired a domestic helper and a body guard in case of something might happen to us. I went up directly to my room and browse through my pieces. Then I thought of playing The Beautiful Blue Danube, Fur Elise and Canon.

The date had finally arrive, me and my sister tried out some clothes for our outfits. The concert will start in the afternoon, so in the morning we had our last practice and spoke to our Gods. I wore a pink tube dress with a matching bow and my sister wore her favorite mint green dress with a chocker to complete the recipe. As we arrived, a _follicularly challenged_ man approach us and gave us a warm greetings. He guided us to where we would seat and gave us the program. The area was filled with different people and the seating were ordered to what type of instrument each were good at. The table I'm in is full except for one that is beside me. A man went to our table and introduced us one of the new members, his name was Hyuuga Natsume. His eyes were cold and that makes him look like _indisposed_. He seated beside me and glared at me. I smiled at him but he look back. He was not friendly at all, I said to myself. I asked him what instrument he played and he answered, the cello. Good thing he answered me. I had a deep thought for a while but he snapped me out.

"Oh so you're the first cello player here," I said.

"Maybe," he replied. "..what's your name, ei?"

"I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you."

The speaker started the program as ordered by the president.

"Okay I think that everyone is here now, so let us start and I hope everyone will enjoy. First up is an ensemble with a jolly genre to refresh our minds and calm us down especially for those new members here. Let us give them a round of applause."

The group performed their piece. After them were few instrumental soloist. My sister sung a tune that makes everyone quiet for a while and applauded her. I came after her then some few members.

Dinner was served. I ate some fish fillets, I glared at my sister and she was already eating too. Instead of soft drink I asked for a glass of water. After dinner the new members were asked to play on stage. I helped them to prepare, eight new members were present as I counted. Two played the flute, the violin and the clarinet and one on the piano and cello.

They performed perfectly, they were great but only Hyuuga Natsume won the audience impact. It hits us all straight in the heart, the music is so gentle and the way he expresses his love to music. His true nature was revealed, and that makes him not bad at all.

The speaker thanked everyone for coming and the president made his last message for us. My parents were there the whole time. I hugged them tightly as a sign of missing them so much. I asked them if I were able to play my pieces okay and they nodded. My mom warmly kissed me in the forehead, she knew that I dedicated The Beautiful Blue Danube for her. She's been telling me how much she likes it. I looked around and saw Natsume eating a doughnut, I surprised him and congratulate him for doing a job well done in his performance. Other members then started to call him the 'Diety of the Cello' he laughs at the idea but he was glad that the society appreciated him.

**

* * *

**

**Lax: phew.,i was tired with this.,lol.,this was supposed to be my project but i kinda have some idea in it so i just posted it and added some chapters.,lol.,it woldn't be nice if there is no romance to a natsumeXmikan story.**

**Hotaru: don't mind her...just REVIEW!!**


	2. Natsume's POV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I own this story a hundred percent and I swear this from the bottom of my heart even if I will swallow a thousands of needles, but I've got some advices from my friends...**_

_**Lax: (Galactrixia) hey guys, gals, gays, chupchup...please review after you read..hehe...review is a must and negative thoughts are accepted...clarifications, questions and grammar check are okay...i want to write a better story and to improve my skills..arigato...**_

_**start...**_

**Natsume's POV**

Days have passed since the try outs. As I woke up in the morning I immediately take a zip of cappuccino and rest my self at the mezzanin of our house. I saw my sister Aoi playing at the garden, she wears. Then I walk in my room and changed my clothes. My dad told me that the society called and asked me to go to the center anytime this day.

I change to a formal wear and asked my dad to drove me to the center. When I arrive, the members were all present. The president runs the stage and announced the new members which are us rather.

"May I call on Hyuuga Natsume, cello, Noga Ruka, piano, Sumire Shoda and Yome Kokoro, violin, Tobita Yuu and Umenomiya Anna, clarinet, Ogaswara Nonoko and Yura Otonashi, flute. Let's give them a warm applause."

When I climbed up the stage there I saw her warm smile. She was smiling on us and the first thing on my mind was an angel has fallen from heaven _'Did God just sent me one of his Angels?'_

"Our vice-president Miss Mikan Sakura, will award you the certificates and a matching broche signifying that you are all a bona fide members, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Tsubasa-san, welcome new members. I'm Mikan Sakura your vice-presedent here, 14 years of age and of course a high school student at the Music Gakuen Alice." wait did she just said that she's a student from Music Gakuen Alice? So that means next school year I'm going to see her there, my mother promised me to transfer at that music academy. "I'm happy to announce to you that you are now a bona fide member here at the Society of the Talented Musicians. This broche I will hand to you proves it all. So please take care of it because it will cost you a thousands of yen if you lost it. Trust me, you don't want to negotiate with my best friend. She's also a part of this society but now she's in the states for important matters. Well, what are you standing there for? Give yourself a round of applause," our dear vice-president said.

She was so gentle but something inside her seems wrong or in other way something is not right, nyaaahhh, must be my imagination driving me crazy. She then gave us each a certificate with the broche. I smiled at her then she smiled back, I was shocked at myself that I smiled to a girl. I never smile to anyone ever since...i don't know since birth I guess..people always call me a cold-hearted person. I don't know but I don't care about them. But ever since I saw her, she change me. I know we just met but I have the feeling that she's the ONE who will change my life.

After that we were led to our seats by a man, more like a butler. I was so sleepy at that time. I haven't sleep well last night because of some things I need to do, summer is near but I have loads of homeworks to do so I can finish all my requirements and ready to transfer schools.

All of us new members are asked to perform each in the stage. My performance was well appreciated by everyone. I was shocked by what they call me "The Diety of th Cello" but I was happy that they appreciated it.

I saw her there, talking to one of the members. She was so energetic but in a gentle way. First I thought that she was a slut just like the other girls. Girls would do anything just to see me or touch me. At school I was like a movie star, being followed, being stalk, being front page of the school news paper, being interviewed, being I don't know! I hate that, I don't have any privacy any more. My plan of being cold to them work anyway. Now they're scared of confronting me, but some girls would never mind if I hurt them. All they care is just to be near with me. But she was not like them. She don't even know me. I lost sight of her when I took a glance but I haven't realize tat she was now next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I also said. I was blushing and tried to look the other way so she won't notice my red face.

"What's wrong? You're all red, are you sick?" no point of hiding my red face anymore, she spotted me.

"Nothing, I'm not sick." I said coldly.

"oh, is that so? If you're not sick then you're blushing." she smirked. I never thought that she would sa those things.

"I'm not, okay! Now please excuse me." I was stupid, I know...she would expect me to tell the truth.

"Wait I was just joking, don't take it too seriously. It will kill you, trust me." she smiled, it warmed my heart.

"Fine." was my stupid reply.

"Don't be to cold on me, I hate people who don't mind at all." what? She's like reading ,my mind, not just my mind but my life!

"Why would you care?" oh, it slipped, damn it!

"Because I care!" she cares for me?

"Who do you care?"

"Everyone, duh. Especially my friends."

"OH." another stupid reply from me.

"Never mind..." she walks out.

"Wait.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Useless."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"..."

"OH, if you want there's a summer class to be held here. If you want to join then go to the accountant area."

"Who will teach us?"

"Some professionals"

"Is there any piano lessons?"

"Yeah, duh...i would never be here if there weren't any piano lessons."

"How many years have you been studying here?"

"I forgot. At the age of four I guess."

"Oh, right."

"Why you asked?

"Just asking."

"You take interest in piano? I thought you're a cello player."

"I played the piano once but I quit and started playing the cello." did I jus told her one of my past?

"Why did you quit piano?"

"My sister plays the piano and I don't want any rumors that she's better than me or that she's no good." did I just tell her that?

"Oh, so you love your sister. You're not bad at all, you just don't want to be humiliated." she said and all I gave her was just a smile. A SMILE?? again with that? What's wrong with me? I now I know, I really like her.

"See you soon this summer kei??"

"Okay, see yah. Bye!"

**Lax: waAaAahHhHh.,.,!!authors block here!! I don't understand this chapter...i'm so sorry minnasan!!but I promise i'll do my best the next chappie!!please review...corrections is a must...**

**thanks to the following reviews:**

IimAdOrKabLe-for being frank...thanks...

Ruyumi Hime

**WaAaAh 2 reviews but i'll honor them. At least someone is participating...hope y'all review guys...again...see yah at the next chappie!!**


	3. Off to the Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice period

**Lax:** hmmm.,chapter three.,kinda I dunno.,hmmm.,i'm berry happy that it's already chapter three., and all the reviewers., arigato!! please read and you know REVIEW.,LOL.,see yah at the end.,

**Hotaru:** Baka!!

**Lax:** shut up hotaru, you know you should thank me instead of calling me a BAKA and shooting me with that stupid Baka Gun of yours...(Blast) OUCH!! Don't hit me.

**Hotaru:** why should I thanked a moron like you., can't even know how to use the past tense., grammatical errors here, there and everywhere..

**Lax:** I know, I know.,WELL SORRY FOR THE ERRORS DUH.,i'm not that good.,and two, you should thanked me because I put you in this chapter, if not I don't know where I will put you maybe in that baka gun of yours.

**Hotaru:** blaaah, blaaah, blaaah, whatever BAKA.,one thing I assure you, this story won't be a cool story if I weren't in it, right guys?? (talking to the readers) Answer me or else i'll shoot you with my Moron Gun.

**Lax:** (drop) okay, okay, your right, yeah, yeah, let's move on, here's the story guys..(blast) OUCH!!stupid Hotaru.,.,(Blast) OUCH!!

**Off to the Beach**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura**

"Summer, summer, summer...summer lovin' here I come!!off to the beach everyone!!" I shouted.

Summer is one of the best season of the year. My mom and dad is home, my brother too is with us. Hotaru? Don't worry she's here too, trying to wreck my summer, LOL. She always shoots me with her Baka Gun, I don't know what's the point of shooting me with it. But every time I did something idiotic, she just shoots me in the head...boo-hoo, poor me. She said i'm an idiot!! Darn Hotaru. (BLAST)

"OUCH!! HOTARUUUUU!!"

"Shut up Baka."

"When have you arrived?"

"Just now."

"Oh??"

"Dummy."

"Shut up!"

"Mikan!!" someone shouted my name, that voice...kinda familiar...

"Misaki? Misaki-san, Misaki-san!!"

"Hi Mikan!!"

"Misaki-san, where's Tsubasa-san?"

"Your brother? In the car, getting the bags out."

"Oh I forgot where's Mitsuki?"

"With your mother."

"Sugoi!!" ohh yeah, my brother Tsubasa-kun is married to Misaki-chan. They also have a cute daughter, I mean my niece Mitsuki, she's 4 months old. If you'll ask where they got the name, well...they combined they're name together... Mitsuki Mi & ki, Tsubasa Tsu overall MITSUKI!!understand??if not just don't twist your mind.,LOL.,

"Baka, who are you taking to?" Hotaru hitted me again.

_"What??she read my mind??" _"HOTARU!!"

"Hi Hotaru.." Misaki said.

"Hi, Misaki-san??"

"What is is?"

"Your bill?"

"What bill?"

"From last year."

"Last year?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot?"

"Uhhhh, kinda."

"You borrowed 100 yens from me last year. Remember?"

"Ohhh, uhhh.,right (drops) i'll pay it later."

"Don't forget about it or else -points Baka Gun at Misaki-"

"..."

"Hotaru, ehe' calm down." I told her, she's always like that.,money is like her family.,don't pay your borrowed money from her and you'll suffer I say and don't ever try to negotiate with her or else...i've been there (cries).

"Why cry baka?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you coming or not?"

"To where?"

"Idiot!!"

"Mikan get in the car if you want to come with us to the beach!!" Tsubasa yelled at me. I totally forgot about the beach..i went in the car and as we drove off to the beach I listened to my iPod as I watch the view outside. Phew, we finally arrived. I was caught sleeping by Hotaru and took a picture at me., the worst thing is, in the picture I was DROOLING!!

"Hotaru give me that picture!!" I yelled at her.

"200 yens and i'll give it to you."

"200 YENS?? are you insane?"

"Nope, if you don't then everyone will see this horrible pic of yours."

"Hotaru don't!!that's embarrassing!! I HATE YOU HOTARU!!"

"Those two never changed." My brother said.

"Your right, but they're still in one's arm. Good for them, that's a great relationship they have even if they fought like wild animals.,LOL.," Misaki-san said.

I then put out my chair and umbrella.,i sat in it and listened to the music...music is in my soul, lalalala.,yeah!! I was wearing a polka dotted bikini, I like polka dots!!. Hotaru was riding in her Motorized White Duck. I don't know where she got it but looks like one of her inventions.,she won't even let me ride it.,stupid hotaru..ahh, never mind, I just need to enjoy my time here. Then suddenly a ball hits me.

"Hey watch where your going JERK!"

"Sorry bout that polka." that voice..

"Natsume??" I asked without seeing the face.,

* * *

**Lax:** i'm tired., kinda don't understand this story!!who would??i just wrote this today.,LOL.,i don't even know the idea of this story.,but there's a continuation of this.,just don't like writing long chapters.,two to three pages would do.

**Hotaru:** Baka...

**Mikan:** Don't mind Hotaru, just review.,LOL

**Hotaru:** REVIEW

**Lax:** Hotaru point the Baka Gun at them so they can review this chappie,.LOL..,I don't care if you don't likely-liked-like it.,i just want you to express your feeling:)**REVIEW IS A MUST...**

**Hotaru:** who are you to tell me what to do?

**Lax:** hn, never mind..just review guys 'sob'


	4. Am I Really In Love?

"Na-Natsume?" I startled

"Oh, Mikan."

"Fancy meeting you here!" I smiled

"Hn," he's stupid, really.

"I don't talk like that, jerk!"

"Sorry, POLKA!" polka??did he just call me polka??that stupid jerk. Well I love polka dots but he emphasize the word POLKA!!

"Arghhh you, you, hunh...stupid," ehe, he really love teasing me!! "I'm out of here, thought this day was starting to be wonderful but looks like it's going to turn bad, hunh!!"

He suddenly grabs my hand –ba-bump-- my heart beats fast –ba-bump-- what is this feeling i'm feeling? Wait, wait, wait..don't tell me I like him, please no!!--ba-bump-- he's a jerk!! I hate him, but there's something in him that makes me love him. Wait i'm out of my mind!! maybe i'm over staying in the sun. remind me to go back to our room or the camp site to clear my mind.

"Wait, don't leave. Stay here with me,"

What did he just say? Those words stuck to my mind all the time like hypnotizing me!! What is this eerie feelings!!arghh this is stupid!! this is LOVE. I-I like him...that must be it. I LIKE HIM!!if I could tell him that.

"Okay, i'll stay."

"Are you staying the night here?"

"Yeah, we rent a cottage for us to sleep in. are you?"

"Yeah."

"with who?"

"My parents."

"Oh,"

"Can I ask you something.?"

"What is it?"

"Tonight, there's going to be a fireworks display."

"Really, sugoi!! I love fireworks."

what? I just love fireworks. But you know what I like most? Haha, that night he's going to beat my side, watching the fireworks with me. We're like couples on a date. Ahehe, then he's going to protest to me that he like me too then kiss me, kyaa!! wait, what am I thinking? Nyaaa nevermind.

"Ehe, you're so cute polka."

Cute? Did he say I was cute? Kyaaa!! even if I can't see my face I know that i'm all red by now. Kyaa this is like a dream, wait, i'm not dreaming right. If i'm dreaming I can't feel this –pinch herself--

"OUCH!"

"Baka polka, oi your not dreaming."

"I know, I know, so-rry!!"

"I was just joking, --stuck his tongue out--"

"jerk, jErk, JERK!!"

"Haha, as I say, baka fall for lies."

I pout at him, I gave him my puppy eyes. Let's see if a jerk can stand it.

"wait, don't give me that pout, you know I can't stand that. Okay, okay stop it. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!"

"All better." I smiled at him and crossed my hand to him. He was shocked, I was shocked too. I let go of his hands and turned the other way facing my back to him. Okay, I'm not going to look at him, he'll probably laugh the whole face out of me!! I know I'm all red by now. I don't want to let him see my face! No, no, NO!!

"What's with the reddish face polka?" he startled me again. He was touching my face while talking. I want to burst out with lovey-paloozy but all I can do was to push him gently on his face so he can be a little bit not too close to me.

"Hey what's with that?"

"Your face is too close to mine, people might misunderstood us by kissing."

"Why? Is there something bad about it?"

"Arghhh, you, you pervert!! You're not even my boyfriend or something and my parents might misunderstood us as well as my friends, specially Hotaru."

"Don't worry, if that'll happen i'll give my full support in helping you explain to them. I promise." what??wha-what did he just say? He-he whispered in my ears those last words of him. And what does he mean by 'I promise' something. Does he like me? I mean what, I what the. I'm confused!! help! I don't know what to do. He's like, he's like, I don't know. I think i'm really in love with him –ba-bump--..


End file.
